


always time

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is sure there will always be time to say what needs to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always time

Stars dot the sky, creating constellations Rose has never seen but tonight she does not particularly care about alien star formations. She is sitting on a bench beside the Doctor, laughing as she watches the people of this little village on this planet a million miles from her own dance around a large bonfire.

It is a celebration. Rose and the Doctor have freed them from the tyrannical reign of a king who never had rights to the throne; the proper king sits now in his castle and though Rose and the Doctor have been invited to their celebration, they've politely declined, preferring to spend this night with the townspeople.

Rose sips from her cup, enjoying the sweet and somehow also slightly bitter wine as she swirls it around in her mouth.

The Doctor holds his own cup between his hands, watching the festivities, delight etched in his features. He has removed his jacket, bowing to the relaxed atmosphere, and Rose lightly slips her arm through his. He smiles at her and she beams up at him.

He stands abruptly, pulling Rose to her feet and into the mix of people dancing.

They do not know the steps, but it doesn't matter. The villagers cheer their approval as Rose and the Doctor rush around the fire, weaving between the other dancers, stomping their feet and clapping their hands in rhythm with the drums, laughing all the while.

The Doctor takes Rose's hand, spinning her out until their fingers just barely touch, then pulling her back to him. Her hair tickles his chin as she giggles into his chest and he spins her out again, watching as the firelight seems to make her glow.

The drum beat changes, becomes slower, more syncopated.

The Doctor pulls Rose back to him and her smile is easy as she comes to him.

This dance is different and something changes between them. Rose's smile fades and all she can seem to hear is the drum beat in her head, her heart already speeding up and out of sync. She reaches up with tentative hands and grasps the Doctor's arms. His hands grip her hips and pull her closer, holding her lower body against his.

The night is cool but Rose is no longer aware of the chill as she feels a heat start in her stomach and spread outward. She knows there is a flush blooming on her chest and neck, and soon her cheeks are burning. Her hands rise to the Doctor's chest and she leans forward, stretching up to gently kiss his neck. She feels his chest rise as he gasps slightly and Rose makes to pull away, surprised at her own daring. His hands tighten on her hips though, refusing to let her leave, and his lips brush her forehead.

Rose closes her eyes and inhales deeply, breathing in the scent of him, of time and space, stars and galaxies. She opens her mouth slightly and can almost taste him.

And then he raises a hand, placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head up. She opens her eyes and looks into his. She has always felt as though he can see inside of her, deep down in the core of her being, and she feels it even stronger now.

His thumb brushes her lower lip before he leans down and presses his lips to hers.

Rose wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself up, her fingers twisting in his hair as she returns the kiss, her tongue slipping inside his mouth and now she _can_ taste him and he is warm and sweet like cinnamon, and slightly bitter from the wine.

His hands move to her back, slipping under her shirt, pressing her to him. His fingers tickle her skin and a shiver runs through her.

She breaks the kiss but remains where she is, her lips still brushing his, her breath coming in short bursts, mixing with his in the space between them.

She raises her eyes to meet his and feels a sudden urge to tell him how she feels, to tell him, just _tell him_ , but the words don't come and she says nothing.

He smiles and his lips touch hers again and even though she cannot find the words yet, she feels that he knows and it is enough for now. There will be time later. There is always time.


End file.
